


Christmas 2002

by hehron



Series: Canon Post-Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Friendship, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic Employee Ron Weasley, Platonic Relationships, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehron/pseuds/hehron
Summary: Christmas brings out the best (and worst) in the golden trio. They're lucky they have each other to help survive nosy reporters, last-minute Christmas shopping and settle childish feuds. Silly golden trio shenanigans.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Canon Post-Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Christmas 2002

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr prompt!

Christmas meant different things for the Golden Trio. While they all enjoyed the holidays and family get-togethers, there was something special about it to each of them that simultaneously filled them with eagerness and anticipation. For Harry, it was the challenge of slipping out of the Ministry ball as fast as possible, shattering his own record of the years past. For Ron, Christmas was about hastily wrapped presents and the freedom to slack off work with no guilt whatsoever. For Hermione, it was the day she decided how the year had gone, for that was the day Kingsley announced the Number One Employee of the Year. All in all, it was a time that held many frolics and follies for the Potters and Weasleys, something that was exemplified by the Christmas of 2002.

"Thank you so much for buying the presents. I was so panicked when the meeting got delayed. This is why I never leave Christmas shopping for the last minute but with the new legislation-"

"Hermione, relax," Harry cut her off. "We took care of it."

"Or so they say. They spent all of three minutes at the gift shop and spent the rest of the time admiring the new Nimbus," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It has an automatic steering system!"

"For Quidditch Professionals. So if anyone had a right to gawk at that gorgeous baby, it was me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Please tell me you got something acceptable."

"Of course," Harry said affronted that she would think otherwise.

"Why don't I believe you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe because he got you paper clips last Christmas," Ginny pursed her lips to keep from laughing.

"I had just come back from a mission! And Hermione loved those, didn't you?" He asked her.

"Yes, it was much more thoughtful than Ron's auto soak mop," She said exasperatedly.

"Didn't you use it to push down rats into that poor lady's apartment?" Ginny asked.

"We were trying to get them outside. How were we supposed to know there was a hole on the floor?" Hermione huffed. "I swear I would have given the building manager a piece of my mind if his wife didn't work for the Prophet."

"And that holds significance because?"

"We have an agreement. We keep quiet about the state of the building, and they keep quiet about our address. I've been telling Ron for ages that we ought to move, especially now that we're married!"

"Speaking of which," Ginny began. "Mum wants to know-Shit!" An owl had swooped right into her face and proceeded to peck at her fingers. She ripped open the letter and groaned. "It's the new trainee. She's gotten herself injured in one of the local games. I have to go."

"You can't leave me alone!" Harry cried in panic. "Those reporters will have me drawn and quartered."

"You're a big boy. It's time you learned to handle it on your own," She patted his arm patronisingly. "Besides, you won't be alone. You'll have Ron and Hermione."

As if conjured by magic, which while not out of the realm of possibility was, unfortunately, a mere coincidence, Ron appeared beside them, holding two glasses of firewhiskey.

"I think old Sluggy's already sending out next year's Christmas invitations," He said, drowning both glasses before any of them could snatch them from his hands. "What are you all talking about?"

"Ginny's abandoning me to the wolves," Harry grumbled.

"Anna got hit by a bludger."

"I don't get why you have to go. It's Christmas!" Ron exclaimed.

"And she's my biggest fan, and I, for one, look out for my fans, which is why I'm on the cover of Quidditch International instead of on pathetic gossip magazines like the two of you," She said with an arch look at her husband and her brother, before turning to Hermione. "Please make sure they behave. I need a somewhat decent reputation if I'm going to be in the World Cup."

"Doesn't she remind you of Mum sometimes?" Ron glared at her retreating back.

"Thanks for the image," Harry scowled at him.

"Eh," He shrugged. "Let her go, mate. This is more fun anyway. We're going to have a blast tonight!"

"I wonder who you married sometimes," Hermione shook her head fondly at their cheerful expressions.

"You know I love you," Ron grinned with a quick kiss. "But Harry is still my soulmate."

"Yes," He agreed seriously. "Ginny says he's the only one she's worried about."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Back to the subject of presents, what did you buy?"

"A wand holster, a Quick Quills set, and a pair of cheap golden trio action figure knock offs," Ron said, ticking each one off with his fingers.

She blinked. "I have no idea what to say to that."

"It's perfect," Harry said excitedly. "If it's someone we like, we'll gift them the wand holster, if it's a stranger, the quill set, and if it's someone we want to annoy-"

"-Like Percy," Ron supplied.

"We'll give them the action figures," He finished.

She pinched her forehead. "I am never letting you go Christmas shopping again."

Just then, Kingsley joined them, looking elated and more than a little drunk. "We've completed it! Our goal of five years! We've done it even before the time limit!"

They all smiled. It had been difficult. The war had left the government completely broken. The people had lost all faith in it, reasonably so because of the number of wannabe Death Eaters that had infiltrated the Ministry. It had taken more courtroom sessions than they cared to admit to get new policies going, considering that the Wizengamot was still held by the ancient pureblood families, who had opposed them out of sheer spite. But they had gotten through, with the Wizarding World seeing more progress than it had in the past fifty years.

"Congrats, Kingsley," Hermione smiled.

"I think you are more worthy of the congratulations. I couldn't have done it without you."

She beamed. Harry and Ron shared a glance, looking away to keep themselves from laughing. Even though they were adults, Hermione still acted like a schoolgirl whenever she was praised.

"And you two, of course," Kingsley went on, tipping his head towards them. "How is the new Gringotts case going?"

"We're not in charge of that," Harry winced.

"That's right," He said, eyes widening. "You're not allowed in, are you?"

"You steal one dragon, and they ban you for life?!" Ron said indignantly. "Where's the fairness in that?"

"You're forgetting the impersonation," Hermione reminded.

"And the property damage," Harry added.

"Inconsequential," He waved them away.

"Anyway," Kingsley smiled. "Keep up the good work, and one of you might regain Employee of the Year next year."

"Next year?" Hermione muttered to them once he left. "What about this year?"

"They can't give it to you every year, love," Ron reasoned. "That'll be called favouritism."

"I don't receive it every year! Only twice! You got it last year, and Harry got it the year before that, and no one got it in that first year," She said defensively.

"Who do you think won this time?" Harry mused.

"Percy perhaps?" Hermione frowned. "Or Audrey. They've both been working exceptionally hard. Even postponed their wedding."

"You're not seriously blaming this on our wedding, are you?!" Ron asked, put out.

"Of course not," She bristled. "I love you, and I don't regret it one bit, but you can't deny we took too much time off."

"For the honeymoon!"

"I know but-"

"You were enjoying it too! You told me-"

"Can we please change the subject?" Harry begged, wanting to know as little about that aspect of their lives as possible.

"Maybe Neville's won," Hermione said after a while.

"I've won what?"

"Neville!"

"We were wondering if you won Employee of the Year," Ron explained.

"I don't think so. I think it goes to the Finances department. They handled the Gringotts crisis well," He said.

"Finances?" Harry said oddly.

Neville nodded, his face lighting up in understanding. "Oh no," He chuckled.

"What?" Ron frowned.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed scandalised at the implication. "Anyone but him."

"Who?" Ron asked impatiently.

"And now," Kingsley announced. "The honour of being the Employee of the Year goes to someone we would never have imagined. So, to exceeding expectations and being a cohesive force in integrating the purebloods with our new system-"

"NO!" Ron yelled, finally catching on.

"-The Employee Of The Year goes to Draco Malfoy!"

"You can't be serious!" Ron fumed as he accepted the award, trademark smirk in place.

"I deserved it way more than him!" Hermione crossed her arms furiously.

"I think I'm going to go before smoke starts coming out of your ears," Neville said, making a swift escape.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry, who had remained uncharacteristically silent on the issue.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Well, what?" He asked weakly.

"Don't you have anything to say to this?!"

"He did handle the Gringotts issue well," He said, moving back a step, which was lucky because his friends exploded on him a moment later.

"I can't believe you!"

"Who are you, and what have you done to my best friend?" Ron demanded, shaking him.

"For Merlin's sake," He pushed him off. "It was the highest-profile case of the year, and the one who averted it gets the award!"

"It's in times like this that I doubt if you really are having an affair with him as Witch Weekly says," Hermione said through narrowed eyes.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, looking revolted. "You, of all people, should be seeing the logic behind this."

She sighed, shoulders slumping. "I suppose I do. But it is awful to lose to him, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Harry agreed. "I'm itching to hex that smug smirk off his face."

"You don't need a hex for that. My fist is enough," Ron grumbled.

"We are acting childish," Hermione said reluctantly. "He did a good job, but I think I'll give Astoria the credit for that."

"Me too," Harry nodded. "Ginny likes her."

"I don't trust her. She did marry the likes of him," Ron scowled.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Hermione said, squaring their shoulders. "We start work on New Year's, cutting back on our holidays next year. I think we can-"

They groaned, tuning out the rest of her plans. Trust Hermione to pack the year before it even began.

"It's time for Christmas presents!" Kingsley announced. "Come forth and pick your Secret Santa."

"Oh, look, Harry, I got you again," Hermione said.

"Again?" He blinked. "How is that possible two years in a row?"

"Them," Hermione said with a bored glance at the gaggle of reporters snapping pictures of them.

"I should have picked a better gift," He grimaced, pushing the quill set into his pocket, before finding Penelope Clearwater and handing her the wand holster.

"You haven't said anything, Ron," Hermione frowned at him.

"Yeah, who have you got?" Harry asked.

Ron turned to them, looking sick. "I got bloody Malfoy!"

"Oh."

"Shit."

"I can't give these to him," Ron cried hysterically, waving their bobbleheads. "I don't want him having my wife's bobbles!"

"For God's sake, Ron!" She hissed. "Do you have any idea how that sounds?"

"Come to think of it, I don't want him having my bobbles either!" He said, not even having heard her through his panic.

"I don't think he wants that either, mate," Harry said.

"What am I going to do?" He moaned.

"Hmm." They both turned to find Hermione staring at Malfoy, a shrewd look on her face.

"Do you remember when I told you to get rid of George's new canary cream?"

"The one that turned you into different animals?"

"Yes."

"We don't know anything about that," They both said stoically.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you snuck it into your desks. Now, hurry up, and get it."

"For what?" Ron asked dubiously.

"I don't think there's a ferret option on that," Harry said, catching on.

"You leave that to me," She grinned deviously.

So that was how Malfoy opened his mysterious, beautifully wrapped present, only to find himself shrinking into an animal for the second time in his life.

"Merlin!"

"Where did he go?"

"Why is that ferret running towards Mrs Malfoy?"

"What the hell is going on?" Kingsley demanded over the commotion that had ensued.

"We think someone turned Malfoy into a ferret, sir," Ron said with a straight face.

"It's highly advanced magic!" Hermione exclaimed with mock intrigue.

"I must ask you to hand us the case, Minister," Harry said. "We swear we'll bring these wrongdoers to justice."

Kingsley looked from one solemn face to another, before sighing. "You kids are going to bring the place down one day, mark my words."

They grinned. It was shaping out to be a fantastic Christmas indeed.


End file.
